Scarlett's Destiny
by chiheerios
Summary: Scarlett is Patricia and Eddie's daughter. But there is much more to her then that. She arrives at Anubis House expecting to be a regular student, but discovers she is much more. The next Chosen One..
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett Williamson fidgeted in her seat. Her English teacher was droning on and on about something completely useless. All she could think about was going back up to the attic.

A piece of paper was slid over to her. She waited until the teacher's back was turned and she opened it

Hey. Any necklace glowing?

Scarlett couldn't believe Lauren would write a note about her weird locket in school. She turned around and faced her cute, British friend. She shook her head slowly.

Lauren sighed and turned back to her note taking. Scarlett did the same.

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want to go up to the attic?" Lauren asked turning the House doorknob and letting them in.

"Shush! Keep it on the DL! You can't just go about yelling about it. I don't even know what it is. All I know is that something is definitely up. My mom flipped when she saw the necklace. And why would your mom send this to me?" Scarlett asked pulling her into their bedroom.

"I have no idea. Maybe I could give her and my dad a call?"

"They're in Egypt. They're busy." Scarlett said flopping on her bed.

"How did you know they're in Egypt? I never told you.. I told you they were on a trip." Lauren asked shocked beyond belief.

Scarlett's jaw dropped open. How did she know?

"I..I have no idea. It just seemed like someone told me.."

"Ok, I definitely need to call my mum." Lauren said flipping open her cellphone. She dialed the number as Scarlett lay back groaning.

"Mum? Hi, it's Lauren."

"Lauren! How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages!" Nina cried happily over the phone.

"Why did you give Scarlett your locket? I thought...I thought I was the Chosen One." Lauren whispered into the receiver, walking out of the room.

"Honey, there are so many people born on July 7."

"But only ONE girl born at 7:00 in the morning. On the dot. How did you know Scarlett was the next Chosen One?"

Nina sighed "I called her mom, and we were talking. She was looking at an old photo album and came across Scarlett's birth certificate. She was freaking out. I thought back to my journey as the Chosen One, and how much the locket helped me. She needed it so I sent it to her."

"I see. Right. Ok. Thanks.. Should I tell her?" Lauren asked tossing her dark black hair over her shoulder.

"Absolutely not. This is not something that you tell someone. This is a process and a journey they have to go through, and figure it out themselves. You cannot tell her, Lauren. Promise me you won't."

"Fine. I promise. Give dad a kiss for me."

"Will do. We're almost finished here. Another week, maybe? We'll visit you soon. Promise."

"Ok. Love you mum."

"Love you too. Bye." Nina said hanging up.

Lauren shut her phone, and walked back into the room.

"So, what did she say?" Scarlett asked painting her nails a dark red.

"She just thought it suited your personality. Unique. Different." Lauren lied on the spot. Scarlett didn't seem to notice.

"Guess it must be one of those Egyptian artifact type things.." Scarlett mumbled to herself.

"Right. Ready to go up to that attic?" Lauren asked pulling her hair up into a pony tail. Scarlett blew on her nails.

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2 The Attic

**Hi Guys! So, Chapter 2! It's another short one, but it's midnight and I'm a little brain-dead****..Still, Enjoy! R&R**

Scarlett gently pushed the attic door open. It creaked ever so slightly.

"Whoa, this place isn't nearly as bad as my mom said it was." Scarlett said looking around. It was after Trudy trashed everything, and changed it into a guest room before she retired.

"That's because it's Hannah's room now." Lauren said talking about the new house mother. Scarlett nodded agreeing.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Lauren asked fingering Hannah's jewelry. Scarlett didn't see her pick up a bracelet, and slip it into her coat pocket.

"No idea. I just felt like I needed to come here. Clear my head. For some weird reason I felt like I would find answers up here." Scarlett said walking up to a portrait.

"I see." Lauren said looking out the window. The view up there was beautiful.

"Alright, girl. Spill. You definitely know something and you're not telling me.." Scarlett said leaning on the wall, raising her eyebrows.

Lauren froze cold, and turned around "No..I don't. I swear."

Scarlett glared at her best friend. She could tell she was lying. She just knew. She always got a feeling of uncertainty when someone lied, and that feeling was eating her right now. She wasn't gonna push. Lauren would tell her at sometime.

"Ok. I believe you." Scarlett lied cleanly. They looked around for a few more minutes but couldn't find anything.

"Seriously, this is a waste of time. There is nothing up here. Nada. Nope. Nothing." Lauren said heading for the door. She tripped over a nightstand and landed on the dusty floor.

"Oh, Lauren. You ok?" Scarlett asked rushing over to help her. She knelt down and helped her best friend back up on her feet.

"Scarlett, your locket.." Lauren said with widening eyes. Scarlett looked down. Her locket was glowing again. But much brighter, and stronger. It seemed powerful.

She picked herself up and headed for the door. The locket got dimmer. She headed back to where Lauren was sitting on the floor and looked around. She leaned closer to a coat rack and peered behind it.

A little oval/eye shaped hole was glowing too. Scarlett looked at Lauren, and shrugged as if to say "we won't know unless we try."

She stuck the locket in the hole, and a small door from the wall slid open. A big gleaming light shined in it around a large goblet.

Scarlett found the Cup of Ankh.


	3. CHARACTER LIST! :

_**NOT A CHAPTER! JUST A LIST OF CHARACTERS, SO YOU KNOW WHO'S WHO! :)  
><strong>_

_**Characters**_

**Scarlett Williamson**- Patricia Williamson's and Eddie Miller's daughter. American. Dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes. Goth/punk like her mom. Attitude, edgy, but has a soft side for certain people. Crushing hard on Matt. The next Chosen One. 14 years old

**Lauren Rutter**- Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter's daughter. British. Best friends with Scarlett. Dating Matt McHale. Dark black hair, dark brown eyes. Kind, but has a dark, secret facade. 14 years old

**Zack Lewis**- (even though he has the last name Lewis, he is not related in ANY way to Alfie) American. Best friends with Scarlett. Jock/ part time punk. Smart. Caring. Brunette, with green/gold eyes. 14 years old

**Matthew McHale**- British. Dating Lauren. Has a secret girlfriend. Appears dependable, reliable and honest. Funny. Smart. Blonde hair, green eyes. 15 years old

**Regina Lourdes**- British. Private girl. Keeps to herself. Has a big secret. Attempts friendship with Scarlett. Smart. Red hair, with side bangs. Beautiful. Boy magnet. Very kind, and generous. 15 years old

6. **Sally**- British. Has a secret. Only Scarlett knows. Crushing on Nate. Light blonde hair, clear blue eyes, frail and delicate. Sensitive. Sweet. Trusting. Headstrong. 14 years old

7.** Nate Goodson**- British. Geeky. Very nice. Awkward around Sally. Has an edgy side. Crushing on Scarlett.


	4. Chapter 3 Life Goes On

Scarlett stared at the glowing cup in front of her

"What the hell is that?" Lauren shrieked standing back up. She leaned forward a little, and tried not to put weight on her left foot.

"I have no idea..." Scarlett asked completely shocked.

"But, I do know...we've had enough attic for one day.." She inserted her locket back in the slot, and the panel shut.

"Can you help me down the stairs?" Lauren asked rubbing her ankle.

Scarlett nodded. She pulled her best friends arm over her shoulder and let her lean on her. They carefully made their way down the staircase.

They limped back to their bedroom. Matt was sitting on Scarlett's bed. He was fiddling with her pillow.

"What are you doing in here, freak?" Scarlett freaked out at him.

"Jeez, Scarlett. Didn't realize it was a crime to visit my _girlfriend_." He shook his head. Scarlett was shaking and nodded slowly. Lauren limped over to the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's not. Just make sure we're actually in the bedroom, first? You seemed a little bit like a stalker." Lauren gently kissed his lips, and he grabbed her waist.

Scarlett raised her eyebrows, and gagged. She slowly stepped out of the room, and walked down to the living room.

"Hey, Little Red." Zack said from the couch. He was flipping through a sports magazine, and he looked up. Scarlett felt herself go red. She hated that nick name. At least, right now she did

"Can you not call me that?" Scarlett snapped walking into the kitchen. Zack followed her

"Whoa. Touchy. What's up?" Zack asked leaning on the wall.

"Sorry. It's just Lauren is starting to peeve me off.."

"Lauren, or Lauren and Matt?" Zack asked, knowing what was on his best friends mind.

"Matt. They just can't keep their hands off of each other."

"Well, they are dating, Scar.." Zack said walking over to her.

"Not helping..but yeah, I know." Scarlett said leaning on him

"All in due time, Scarlett. All in due time." He said patting her head. Scarlett looked up at him and smiled

"Who are you quoting now?"

"Actually no one. I just made that up." Zack said smiling lamely.

"Oh, ha ha ha. So funny. I got to go get started on my homework. I'll see you before dinner, ok?" Scarlett said leaving the kitchen. She walked out into the foyer.

A young girl stood there. Pale blonde hair wrapping around her high cheekbones. Lovely clear blue eyes, looking at the place with wonder. A little smile stretching over her entire face.

"Can I help you?" Scarlett asked taking a bite of her apple.

"Oh,yes. My name is Sally. I'm looking for Scarlett Williamson.." the girl said in an airy yet thick British accent.

Scarlett dropped her apple.

Who was this girl and why did she need to see her?


	5. Chapter 4 Nice To Meet You or Not

"Um...I'm Scarlett Williamson.." Scarlett said shakily. She loosened the choker around her neck, which seemed to be squeezing the life out of her.

"Oh, pleased to meet you." Sally said extending her arm. She smiled at her, and waited for Scarlett to accept her hand.

"Cut to the chase, sweetie. What do you want from me?" Scarlett snapped not extending her hand.

"Oh, well then. Uh, I assumed you would know why I came.." Sally asked is if she were speaking in code.

"What am I psychic?" Scarlett asked rudely. She bent down and picked up the apple off of the floor.

"Right, no you're not. It's just that Sara said.." Sally started unsurely. She played with her charm bracelet.

"Who the hell is Sara?" Scarlett yelled, angrily.

"Y..you don't know? She said to find you.." Sally cut off, as she stared at the sarcophagus. Her eyes widened and she mumbled

"Nina..Nina Martin.."

Then she said louder "I need to find Nina Martin!"

"Whoa. Ok. Crazy Brit. You need to find her, I suggest you talk to Lauren. Not me." Scarlett said walking up the stairs.

Sally's eyes followed her. They landed on her locket, and Sally gasped. Scarlett, freaked out, put the locket in her shirt and walked back upstairs.

"Lauren! Lauren, I know you're with Matt but this is really important." Scarlett yelled knocking on the door.

Matt opened the door and smiled "I was just leaving. I have to go finish some History homework."

Scarlett smiled and walked in. Lauren stood up

"What is it? What's so important?"

"Some crazy British chick is in the foyer asking about your mom." Scarlett said in a rush.

"My mum? Why on Earth would she want my mum?" Lauren asked scared.

"I don't know..she..she started saying something about...Sara? I don't know..she's nuts.." Scarlett said shaking her head.

Lauren froze and her mouth popped open "Sara? As in...oh my. I'm sorry Scarlett, but I have to call my mother."

Lauren grabbed her cell phone and hurried out of the room

"Wait! What? Lauren do not shut me out. Tell me!" Scarlett rushed after her. She was already on the phone.

"How fast can you be here?..Well, it's urgent...Some girl is asking for you...and...and she mentioned Sara..." She said the last part in a hushed tone.

"Really? Great. See you soon. Love you too.." Lauren clamped her phone shut.

"What was so bad that you couldn't tell me!" Scarlett cried, upset. Lauren shook her head

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to her."

"Twice in one day? What now?"

"She's coming to visit." Lauren smiled and walked back into her room. She picked up her laptop and laid it on her lap.

"Your mom?" Scarlett asked intrigued.

"Yes."

Nina Martin was returning to Anubis House.


End file.
